


Hang Each Night In Rapture

by NidoranDuran



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cheating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Asuna is doing odd jobs to cover a new gear upgrade while Kirito is away, and one guild has a great all-night job they will pay her in money, rare loot, and anything she could ever want if she'll only be their plaything for the night. Commission for simo09
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

The tavern offered Asuna a chance to make cash doing odd jobs for other players, and it had so far proven a damn good way to line up some work and keep her busy. Between her ample combat skill and her maxed out cooking abilities, she could land a lot of work, and was a strong endgame player capable of making quick work of whatever odd jobs people wanted, whether it was endgame players one damage player short of hitting up a major raid, or just resource gathering. She was happy to take up all the work she could get in light of the new gear enhancement tier that had come out, and she was on the hunt for money to start winding up for that, start getting those upgrades and working on the next level of progression.

For the past few days now, Asuna had been all but living in the tavern on the hunt for jobs. She already had a reputation in-game as an elite player as the second in command to the strongest guild in the game, but Asuna's grind in the job tavern had even the people who hung around it casually as a social space intrigued. She was an incredibly capable player who deserved attention and admiration, but it wasn't necessarily her gameplay prowess that caught the eye of a guild with a very specific request.

Asuna had no idea what was lining up for her as she walked into the tavern again to mark her last job as complete. She didn’t pay any mind to the people around her, least of all to the guild in the very back, snickering and prodding at one another as she walked in. They admired her as she moved forward, sizing her up. Her slender legs, her toned butt, her nicely sized breasts, and a gorgeous face. The perfect girl to make such an offer to, even beyond her being such a renowned and capable player. That just added to the excitement.

"Special request for The Flash," the mission read. Asuna was startled by it, looking around and wondering what was going on and why she was being singled out. But there it was. Her name, and the mission description only confirmed it as her eyes swung around the room and she tried to single out some idea of what was going on. The mission explanation talked up how she was the only one who could help their guild out. A bunch of newbies who needed her, and who had pooled all of their money together to get her to help them for one night. And what a lot of money it was; Asuna's jaw dropped at the amount offered.

If this gig was real, Asuna would have all of the upgrades bought out and have plenty of free funds left over. Maybe to help Kirito get his rolling, whatever felt right. She just needed to find the quest givers; she confirmed her interest, and that gave her a no-strings-attached chance to find out for herself if this was something she wanted to do. Asuna turned around, ready to find the quest giver, only to notice the guild in the corner at last, all looking right at her, and one of them was definitely the quest giver. She tightened up in surprise, because this was no newbie crew at all.

Everybody was visibly decked out in quality gear, but not only that, many of them had event limited cosmetics on, and the requester even had the rarest pet in the game, a tiny dragon that sat perched on his shoulder. These were experienced players, and Asuna had no idea what they would have wanted with her if they were decked out like this, aside from recruitment, which they had to know was off the table; nobody was getting poached out of Knights of the Blood, not for anything. But still, she had to find out, and she drew closer, learning as she approached that there was more than met the eye to them.

The closer she got, the more aware she was that these were a bunch of nerds. Some scrawny beanpoles, some overweight guys who definitely wore glasses in real life. Just a bunch of geeks all suddenly staring wider at the pretty girl drawing closer, and it filled Asuna with an unease and a confusion, a dread potent enough to leave her wondering exactly what to think of this all, approaching with a careful and controlled sense that she was about to be on the rude end of some very abrupt weirdness. Stepping up to the table and feeling their eyes on her, Asuna took a deep breath and said, "Hi, I think you're Domitus, I'm interested in your job posting."

"And you're The Flash," the leader said. A fat man sitting there with a big smirk on his face and breathing heavily through his mouth. "I'm Domitus, I'm the leader of the guild, In Ex Dominum, and we want to hire you for a night." The other men around the table all smirked and glowered, smiles wide and bright as the frustration inside of Asuna rose through all the frustration. "To be our whore."

"Excuse me?" Asuna's shriek was noisy and panicked as one of her feet stomped down in shock, the utter panic and offense rising through her as she looked right at him in shock. "The job board is no place to solicit--"

"I'm willing to pay you in more than just that gold," he said, cutting her off and keeping her quiet, before her outburst came more of an issue. "In Ex Dominum is a guild of thirty. We have a lot of resources to pool together, and I'm willing to offer you a lot of drops and a lot of materials for this. We've worked hard to do it, but money is no object now. Please consider this; it'll be the biggest deal anyone's cut in this game, and nobody will ever have to know."

Thirty people. Asuna was angry and confused, shivering as she tried to think about the right way to tell them to go fuck themselves, and yet, she couldn't exactly shake the feeling that in her haste, she was jumping ahead of things. One of the other men, this one clearly pushing sixty and filling her with a distinct sense she'd be fucking a bunch of old men in all this too, handed her a piece of paper. "This is our starting offer," he said. It was a whole slew of rare drops, utility items that couldn't be found anywhere else, healing, gear enhancement. It was almost too much to process at once, and she was shaken by the rush of quivering feelings and worries that came with this territory.

If she said yes, she'd be on the receiving end of an amazing bunch of things. Money, gear, items. All it cost was her dignity for a night, right? She was compromised and unsure how to even begin to express the feelings bubbling through her, so complicated and baffling as she stood there, full of questions and concerns. But underneath the worries, especially given that she had a bunch of twiggy, fat, or old nerds ogling her like a piece of meat, was the fact Kirito was gone. And not only because he'd never have to know; Kirito had been away for longer than she would have liked, and she was a kind of pent up from not having her boyfriend around that drove her up the wall.

The words, “I'll do it," passed her lips before Asuna actually thought it out. They just spilled out, a hasty acceptance of the ache between her legs that she had barely even been aware of, but which now surged through her. Was it for the loot? Or because she needed something between her legs? Asuna didn't even know, as she looked nervously at Domitus. "Where are we doing this?"  
**************************  
Down in the basement of the In Ex Dominum guild house, a mattress had been tossed onto the floor. The dim lighting and the ratty old bed cast this in the grimiest and most embarrassing light possible; Asuna felt a regret pang through her that could barely be helped. Her entire body clenched up with a worried rush of so many feelings and stormy, pulsating wants that she didn't have any time at all to keep track of. It was an impactful sight she was utterly terrified by the implications of, looking nervously around her, feeling the pressure and attention wind her up as the guild followed in behind her.

Thirty men. Thirty waiting, eager presences who hung around behind her. They were all nerds, running the age gamut and the size gamut, but all hanging over her and staring at the pretty girl with leery gazes. There weas something so shamelessly forward and abrupt about the way they eyed her, all wanting a piece of her. She didn't want to get egotistical, didn't want to tell herself outright that none of these guys had ever been with a girl as pretty as her before because she simply wasn’t the kind of girl who thought that way. But it was hard not to slip into a mindset like that as they approached her, as all the wound-up excitement and fever of their advance shook her deep down.

"Strip down to everything but your gloves and your stockings," Domitus ordered, as the eyes gazed upon her young, fit body, everyone aching, craving. They wanted her much too strongly to help, and Asuna could feel the weight of their eyes. They wanted her, and she wasn't able to deal with that want, stuck bearing the weight of it as she began to undress. It was too late for Asuna to reconsider now; she had agreed to the mission, taken it on and set her plain in motion. Her only choice was to follow suit, exposing herself to their eyes. There were mumbles and murmurs from behind her, as she felt herself exposed and on the spot now, taking on a sensation of hopeless, confused panic, wanting to pull back and escape from this attention and this focus, but she wasn't able to. She had to keep undressing, letting her bra and panties follow until she stood, as asked, in only her stockings and gloves.

Asuna had never had sex for money before. Of course, she hadn't. It was an insane thing to consider doing, but now she was on the spot, and for lack of any idea what else to do, she bent forward over the mattress, sticking her butt out toward the boys and looking over her shoulder. "Who is up first?' she asked, ready to get this over with.

Domitus waddled up, reaching into his pants as she stood over the mattress. Asuna winced a little bit, telling herself this was all going to be worth it for the grand payment that came with this, and she looked straight ahead, trying to avoid looking at how the overweight gamer stepped up behind her and pushed his cock forward. He drove right into her, and because she hadn't seen it, she had no idea how fat Domitus's cock was until it was ramming into her.

"Oh my god!" she gasped, whole body clenching up in surprise as she felt the sudden spike of sensation hit her, washing across her body with an intense, overbearing rush of heat that she was struck by without much sense of how to make this work. Asuna felt the clench of sensation and heat wash over her as primal thrusts began to wear her down, as she felt the cock slamming into her, noisy slaps of his hips against her ass filling the dingy basement as he started to fuck her.

"She's even tighter than I hoped you'd be," Domitus bragged. "This pussy is ours for the night, boys! Watch your leader break it in and fuck this pretty girl stupid. The Flash herself is our whore tonight." The guild all cheered as Asuna took on the thrusts and the wicked fever behind this mess, fucking her into submission and coaxing more moans from her as he went all out.

Asuna couldn't believe the pleasures she was stuck dealing with now, feeling pleasure and surrender that began to wash across her body, plunging her into the most bizarre treatment she could imagine. It was completely unruly and devoid of sense, bringing on feelings so confused and so ferocious that she didn't know how to deal with all of it. Asuna knew she was itching for sex and pent up, but she never could have imagined that such a big cock was going to rail her as she struggled to stand upright, remaining bent forward as the hard slams forward shook her. Moans pushed out of her lips as she shook and shivered through so much more than she could help, and this was pleasure in its most wild of forms.

The audience all cheered on Asuna's brutalizing as she struggled to deal with all these feelings, trying what she could to hold onto some shred of understanding. It was bizarre, but she was happy to roll with it. "That feels really good," she confessed, biting her lip and feeding more cheers, as her words became a hopeless confession to the truth and the pleasure that rose through her. Asuna was stuck in this mess, taking the cock and learning that at least fucking this one guy--of the thirty she was on task to deal with tonight--was something she could actually enjoy. It was a bizarre feeling to try and muster up sense through, but still she pressed on, feeing her body heat up and feeling the crash of orgasmic heat surely not far behind.

"You're the guild's slut for the night," was the only sentiment Domitus could think to share as he came inside of Asuna. He took it as a proud victory lap, buying his way to fucking the gorgeous girl and dumping an unprotected load right into her pussy, making Asuna sing and coo in confused bliss as she lost herself to this treatment, to a mess of commotion and fire that left her full of questions and concerns she remained unsure what to do anything with. There was so much that could not be contained about this situation. Asuna shook and struggled as she came her brains out, as she lost herself to pure satisfaction and a pleasure like nothing else, and she couldn't help herself as she fell even lower still.

Before Asuna could even think about what was happening, someone rushed up behind her. Another member of the guild, this one a long, scrawny guy who pushed her onto the mattress and turned her around, made her face him as he lay on top of her. Asuna didn't have a chance to peek at his dick before it shoved into her. Another big cock. Fitful thrashing ensued as Asuna received the hard, feverish pounding, left lying happily on the bed and squealing in delight as wild slams forward challenged her to contain herself.

"You're such a hot slut," he groaned, shoving his tongue into her mouth and imposing his demands upon her harder, driving on rougher, challenging her. His attention left Asuna floored, lying flat on the cheap mattress, taking on the thrusts and knowing she was in a hopeless position, left with no choice but to let this all happen. His kisses were nothing she was keen on. At least, shouldn't have been keen on; there was an odd sort of thrill to having a guy who wasn't Kirito not only fucking her, but shoving his tongue into her mouth. Asuna couldn't resist giving into the kiss, couldn't hold back the pleasures and desires begging hotter through her. Everything she did was a steady crawl toward surrender, pleasure bubbling hotter inside of her.

As her hands grabbed at the man fucking her, Asuna didn't feel proud of how tightly she held onto him, but she did feel amazing, body twisting under the weary heat and fever of what hit her, pleasure washing on messier and hotter. This was a mess, a disastrous pulse of excess and sensations that kept her struggling, and her greedy twat felt ready for more. His cock was big. She was two for two on impressive dicks from these guys fucking her, and the sensation of getting really into this washed over her with one hell of a time. Her fingers tightened against his body, legs shifting along his as she let him keep fucking her, let the pleasure rise and letting a sensation of utter surrender continue to wrack her, pushing her deeper into a confused, guilty acceptance of this pleasure.

This time, cumming felt much more acceptable and ready from Asuna, as she felt herself give up to the sudden, shrieking bliss that she simply couldn't help. The pleasure and the excitement washed over her hard, her hips bucking against him as she felt the overbearing kiss and wanton bliss hitting her. "Cum inside me!" she shrieked, surprised she was begging for cum, but simply unable to resist the possibilities. She gave up to it, moaning in throbbing, hazy joy as she let herself go completely, giving in and coming undone as it struck her. She was noisy and hot, feeling like she was crossing a line as the second raw creampie she took pushed her into hazy joy.

One guy pulled out of Asuna, and she didn't have time to deal with it or come down from her high, because hands seized her legs, tugged them up and guided her into a new position, as a man slammed down into her unprepared ass, cock slick and already lubricated as he slammed in to fuck her piledriver style. "My turn," he bragged, and Asuna found herself folded in half, legs slumping back down as she lay on her shoulders, looking at the fat old man standing over her with a wicked grin. "Such a nice young bitch you are. Just the age of my granddaughter."

Nothing about the way that the words, "Your huge old man cock feels so good up my tight, young ass!" spilled from Asuna's lips made sense to her. This was insane, but she couldn't bring herself to resist these wild pleasures, overwhelmed by a shivering, throbbing pulse of joy that didn't want to. She was amazed that this could feel so good, and she wasn't able to contain the possibility that this truly was what she needed. It was maddening joy, a rush of pleasure and heat that couldn't stop, demanding so much of her. "I've never had sex with an old man before, but I'm ready to learn how good it can feel. Fuck me harder!"

Her cheeks were flush and her eyes struggled to not cross as all these throbbing joys continued to wear her down. Kirito certainly never turned her upside-down and ravaged her ass like this pent up old man did, and Asuna couldn't help but feel like this was the pleasure she needed most, like everything here just had to be embraced. She let this keep taking her, let the idea of unraveling rive her mad with pure heat. It was pleasure in its purest form, the cock stretching her hole out, pounding deep into her. "I haven't rearranged the guts of some pretty young thing in so long," he bragged, and Asuna wasn't sure he had, but with a cock as big as his, if he was one of those old business men who paid young girls for attention, she was sure he kept them very happy.

He sure was keeping her happy.

"Fuck her ass harder!"

"Show that young cunt what real experience is!"

The jeers and calls only added to her delirious fever and brought on a rush of pleasure that kept coming. The feverish slams filled her, drove her wild and confused by a pleasure that couldn't be helped. Asuna shrieked in babbling, heaving joy, wicked pleasures rising through her and demanding from her so much more surrender than she could help, giving in deeper, craving the pleasures and surrendering lower, giving up to the ecstasy and the confusion of utter delight. This was a mess, and the growing, aching bliss was happily pushing her over the edge again. Another orgasm was all she was due, but Asuna felt happy now to give in to it fully.

Dizzy and craving pure surrender, Asuna was happy to keep losing herself, happy to stumble into another thrashing rush of pure bliss, happy to give up again, deeper this time. Dizzier. She was unable to control herself, falling into a state of frenzied submission and letting it all go. She was stuck, confused and craving and loving every second of letting completely fucking go. As the man came inside of her ass and pushed her further into the state of foggy surrender she needed most, Asuna was all too happy to let go, giving in and stumbling through this hazy, dizzy joy, letting go completely. It was too good to handle, a confused rush of pleasure and acceptance that she kept falling into, scrambling with so many confused pulses of excitement.

As the cock pulled out of Asuna and her lower body began to fall, a hand seized her hair, dragging her upright again, and that left her dizzy in a weird way, a way that was not going to get any gentler as the brutal shoves forward hit her, ramming a cock into her mouth and claiming the last of her holes, making her struggle and ache through something completely wild. The shameless, pulsating heat throbbed through her with pure surrender, and the dizzy, orange haired player felt like she was moving on instinct now. She began to suck and slobber, tending to his dick with the utmost passion and chaos, a confused and brilliant pulse of pleasures she simply could not resist.

Obedience felt like the only path forward for Asuna. She had to satisfy him through whatever means he demanded of her, and she was completely lost to something utterly desperate, a rush of aching madness that she threw herself into. Back and forth her head rocked, bucking along the cock, tending now to his shaft and slobbering on the girthy cock before her. She was dizzy under all this attention, confused and struggling but so very ready to let herself go, giving in harder, allowing the pleasures to take her deeper as she embraced in this joy. This was the fourth big cock in a row, the fourth, greedy, girthy show of utter dominance that she was stuck trying to deal with, surrendering harder to him as his mere presence became a threat to reason and sense.

Drool dripped from her lips. "Does my cock taste good?" the man asked, thrusting wildly back and forth, unable to resist the change to indulge and satisfy his lusts, pushing harder against her, making her struggling harder as she felt the creeping wants take hold. "Come on slut, suck it harder. I want to hear you choke!" With hard slams forward, he worked his way even deeper, and Asuna's struggles grew hotter in turn, gagging loudly on the brutal cock craving her, pushing into something truly merciless. There wasn't a shred of control or reason to save her from this rush of fever, a confused mess pulsing through her veins as she did what she could to contain herself. It was easier said than done with how sparse her breaths became and how much these punishing thrusts pushed her limits.

Asuna obeyed, and more than that, she could feel the quivering want and the temptation ache through her. She reached between her legs, starting to rub at her greedy snatch as she gave in to the idea of utter desperation that began to conquer her. Needy joy kept her committed, kept Asuna sucking and slobbering along on the greedy cock, giving into the pleasure and simply not caring any longer about what she was doing or how much this burning joy tore her asunder. Keeping her head above the water was tough, but she felt like she was right where she needed to be, and all these dizzy, cloying emotions kept her hot, kept her giving in harder and abandoning sense for the sake of something truly beautiful. At its most drastic, this insanity was sure to set her aflame, and she couldn't hold back the joy she felt in servicing the dick, giving him what he deserved and exploring the idea that sucking dick was precisely what she craved.

Amid his wild thrusts forward to keep her choking and sputtering came more words. More vicious, greedy expressions of the intense heat and depravity that Asuna remained completely lost under. "She's touching herself. What a slut. Can you believe she pretended to be nervous about this? I bet she was waiting for someone to treat her like a whore on the job board." The demands and the wickedness behind his pushes were simply overwhelming, but fortunately, he raced too fast and too harshly toward release. With a hard groan, he plunged forward and came, letting out primal groans of excitement as he drew back and came all over her face. Asuna gasped for air while he hosted down her face and made a gooey mess of her.

"You came so much," Asuna whined, but she remained steady, focused, holding firm after taking on this mess and remaining utterly confident in herself. So far, she'd kept up the pace on proving what she could handle, and that was only going to continue as the voracious advance of attention wore her down. Two more men stepped up, greedily seeking more fun with her as they pushed their cocks into her face.

"Suck us off, and this time, you can do all the work," said one of the men, and Asuna's hands were already on their way toward their cocks. She was working up a rhythm now, feeling the groove and the fever take her deeper as she grasped their cocks and began to stroke. NO hesitation, no wasted time, just eager pumps along their cocks as she looked up at them, filling with a confusion and a wickedness that she didn't quite know how to handle. It was excessive and baffling, but she had to do her best to handle this, to contain the emotions fiercely shuddering up through her body as she kept up the pace.

Opening her mouth and taking one of them in was a push into willing acceptance for Asuna, and with it came a pleasure she remained confident taking. She was a married woman, but now she was happily sucking off a pair of dicks in a dingy basement, starting on a groove of sucking the two cocks back and forth, working over them with greedy motions along the shafts with her hands. Asuna had never given a double blowjob before, but she now found herself so hopelessly prepared to burn and accept the pleasure that it stopped mattering. She wanted to give up, wanted nothing more than to allow herself surrender now.

"You're so good at this. A natural whore. Keep fucking going."

"Your cocks are amazing," she whined. "They taste so good, I can suck on them all night." Pushing down to even throat their shafts and choke herself on the dicks, Asuna remained in a state of baffled, hopeless want so powerful and so primal that she wasn't sure how to handle herself much longer. This was too much pleasure for her to keep track of, and she allowed pure sensation to keep melting away at her thoughts, to keep her giving in deeper. She wasn't able to contain these pleasures, falling into a state of want so primal that it washed away any restraint or shame she should have been operating with.

The haze and ecstasy of pushing back and forth was far more powerful and more insane than she was capable of giving into. Sucking dicks back and forth with such urgent, self-destructive vigor left Asuna light-headed, and she was happy to pursue deeper pleasures, not caring about anything short of her complete unraveling, abandoning reason and loving every second of this pleasure. It kept her burning, kept her aflame and alive as she welcomed herself to this new state of gooey oblivion. Purpose drive her head, her hands, her neck, all in a perfect orchestra of chaotic bliss, indulging rougher into the pleasure she just had to keep losing herself to. Nothing else mattered.

Both men came, one inside of her mouth, calling her a bitch while he hammered forward and made sure he painted her throat white, while the other called Asuna a whore and hosed down the side of her face with his load. It was disrespectful and callous, but in all the best ways, keeping her loftily drunk on the pleasure and the thrill of being fucked so harshly, these men wearing down her thoughts and disrespecting her through and through. There was no pulling back from it, no way to control the hopeless, chaotic pleasures that kept her falling. She took these on, pulling back with a proud, aching decree.

"I want more cocks at once," she whined, spunk and spit dripping from the corners of her lips as she stared forward, drunk and confused. "Keep fucking me. I need it." Asuna felt confident now in her madness, staring at these men and craving more of them. She felt free. Open. New dimensions of indulgence were before her, and Asuna wanted to explore them thoroughly. Wanted it more than anything else. Kirito didn't ever have to know what she was doing, but even if she hadn't been thinking about it this way, maybe she had needed someone to treat her like a whore through the job board. Maybe, in an insane way, this was what she needed. This was all she needed.

Dragged down onto her hands and knees, a pair of cocks were shoved into her with the rough vigor and brutal glee she needed, Asuna suddenly taking on the feeling of cocks forcing into her mouth and her ass at the same time. "Tight bitch," the man claiming her backside groaned, as he started to pound happily forward in pursuit of all the things he wanted from her, and Asuna moaned around the cock forcing its way into her mouth in turn. The brutal fever of having her throat fucked again was something she was growing used to. Asuna had sucked a few dicks in a row now, and the feeling of a cock plundering her throat and stretching it out was one that became far too familiar now.

The cheers only grew louder. "She loves getting fucked," one of them remarked. "Show her what In Ex Dominus can do! I bet she looked down on us when she saw us, but now who's winning?" And in a way, Asuna had been, but now she was on the receiving end of a series of big cocks, each one she'd taken so far coming in at 'above average' at the very least, and the one ramming into her ass now was particularly girthy, stretching her out and subjecting her toa harsher, more exciting treatment. As long as she could keep getting fucked like this, Asuna didn't feel like she could mind anything being done to her, anything being said of her. She just craved more.

More was rapidly becoming her only mode of thought. The only thing she understood. Hammered into at either end, Asuna took her first spitroasting with a firm sense of control and confusion, wanting to contain herself while stumbling further and further out of focus. There was too much going on, and the worst indulgences and excesses of this treatment kept her stumbling, heaving back and forth on all fours while she took these thrusts like a champ. It was all Asuna felt capable of, unable to comprehend the unraveling lust that continued to push her limits. This was madness, but a madness she felt content to keep falling into, shameless, shivering, giving up to a pleasure demanding from her everything, and she was hopelessly giving up to it all, deeper, messier, loving it.

Drawing back briefly, Asuna confessed, "I'm happy to be your whore for the night. You've fucked me so hard that I can't fight it. I didn't want to, but now I love this!" Shoving her way right back down to slobber all over the dick in front of her, Asuna continued showing off exactly what made her so ready to give in, so hopelessly unashamed of surrender. The pleasure was madness, but she was happy to keep investing in it. Her body heaved along, pursuing the pleasure and not caring what it took to get there.

Even without a cock in her pussy, the feverish thrusting pushed Asuna hard over the edge, her orgasm all the more profane for being brought on by having a cock ravage her ass. It was the most perfect expression of the hopeless bliss taking her by storm, and she was unable to contain her bliss as she gave up to it, twisting through the pleasure and surrendering utterly, aflame with too much joy and too much hunger to want to ever slow down. she was lost, aimless, happily succumbing and feeling great for doing so, even before the cocks filled her up and the hot pumps of gooey spunk drove her mad. Asuna was on a dangerous, hazy path now, stumbling steadily toward joy. She took the loads and savoured the hopeless bliss of giving up ever deeper, ever messier, and she could not be stopped.

"More cock!" she shrieked, refusing to hold back for even a second as the demands rose and the indecent, addictive fire carried her. She wanted more, and she didn't have the patience to resist it. It was altogether too much pleasure, and it ripped with a brilliant ecstasy through her, kept her drunk, demanding, giving up harder to pleasures that wouldn't let up. she needed more, and the idea of resisting the allure of this bliss was simply unthinkable.

Two more men stepped up to the plate, and Asuna found herself dragged into one man's lap, thrown onto his cock while the other came in from behind, slamming into her fine ass and sandwiching her body between theirs. "We bought one of the top players in the game," he sneered, bragging as his wound-up hips took on to begin ravaging the poor wreck and fucking her stupid.

"I'm your whore!" she screamed. 'Your cocks are so big. All of yours. I don't care what you look like as long as you have big, juicy dicks to ruin my holes with!" Asuna couldn't believe what she was becoming, how far she was falling. None of it mattered. She wanted more of it, throwing herself into complete acceptance, a pleasure and a want that she could savour. This was in some bizarre way everything she needed, an opportunity to let go completely, to stop thinking or understanding. All she wanted was surrender, a confused and senseless throb of pleasure she could continue falling deeper into.

Having her ass and her pussy fucked at the same time was a special sort of madness. She was stuck hopelessly pinned between these men as they fucked her, their bodies heaving and hammering onward, driving her into a dizzy rush of confused, compromised heat that she was stuck having to give up to more and more. Resisting it felt impossible; it was too powerful, too wild. She continued to savour these pleasures, stretched out hard as their big cocks crammed into her, filling both holes up so much and leaving little space for anything else. It was searing bliss, a joyful mess of erratic lust she just had to keep pushing up against.

The idea of losing herself to this feverish spiral of joy only left Asuna in a state of foggy, cloying addiction. she wanted to keep losing herself, wanted to explore deeper into the depths of what madness she could find here, and the pleasure continued to tear her apart. Moaning for more, screaming for it, she didn't make a secret of what she wanted, letting the words spill from her lips, letting out every errant thought or desperation. Asuna was hooked now, and she didn't consider the possibilities or the consequences of her actions. What if this did get out? What if other guilds wanted to hire her services? What if Kirito found out? Those were all concerns she could worry about when she wasn't getting fucked stupid on a dingy mattress; for the moment, Asuna was a broken, squealing wreck begging for more cock, babbling with complete ecstasy.

Throbbing, twisting pleasures pushed harder on against something that could not be helped. An erupting pulse of raw, wicked pleasure conquered Asuna, pushing her into the best orgasm she'd felt yet, one that had her screaming at the top of her lungs, bucking and twisting as she succumbed to hopeless want. "Cum in me! fill me up, I want every drop!" She couldn't get enough, twisting harder and hotter, finding that the pleasure pushed her into a state of slavish surrender so grand that she simply stopped processing reason. She came her brains out yet again, awash with feelings that tore her apart, and she was stuck under this attention under this wicked focus and happy to have been ruined so thoroughly. As the men came inside of her, Asuna felt like she had everything she wanted, and yet still, it wasn't enough. "More cocks. Fill me up completely!"

The men swapped out, and this time, Asuna had more dicks to contend with. Five cocks descended upon her; one for her pussy, one for her mouth, one for her mouth, and two to stroke. It was a wild escalation, but Asuna was happy to throw herself into the deep end of getting fucked airtight by three big cocks at once, all of her holes locked and stuffed full of dick. It was a fantasy she hadn’t known she had until she was already in the deep end of giving up to it, struggling and thrashing about back and forth, giving up to the madness with a big smile on her face. Asuna didn't need anything but this singular swell of utter madness right here, and to give up was such sweet, wanton recklessness. She wanted to burn as she gave up to this, thrashing back and forth, embracing her deepest, most depraved wants with a very singular focus.

Her hips rocked, head bobbed, and hands pumped to service these men. Men she didn't know. Men’s whose cocks she was now hooked on. Asuna craved more, and the pleasure kept her hopelessly aflame with so many disorienting sensations she didn't even try to contain, wanting to feel what power and depravity could be found in giving up like this. Nobody tried to be gentle in how they used her. She was fuckmeat to them; some of them even called her that outright as they pounded her raw, as they subjected her to the most aimless of pleasures they could muster. In the minds of these wicked men, Asuna was a plaything they had brought and now had free reign to violate, and Asuna was too strung out on dick to even consider objecting.

It made for a hazy, imbalanced swell of pleasures she just had to keep losing herself to. Pleasure ripped across her body as she served five dicks at once, as she proved she could push her own limits and handle the grandest of excesses. An unstoppable rush of pride carried Asuna on as she worked at them as best she could, but the powerful thrusts did much of the work, as hands smacked her ass, groped her tits, and pulled her hair. Nobody was tender with her. They called her a bitch and brutalized her while they ruined her holes, but it only made Asuna want them more, made her struggle and ache to serve them all and give them the pleasure she rapidly came to believe they deserved.

If Asuna weren't already thoroughly broken, the rush of molten joy she felt as the orgasm surged through her would have done the trick. Her body thrashed wildly and viciously as she gave in, as her mind and body became tightly focused on the singular rush of mad joy she wanted too greatly to help. Her eyes rolled back as she gave in fully, as the mad pleasures tore her apart and she gave up completely, throwing herself into the deep end and accepting true joy. There was no reason to this. No sense. Just raw pleasure in a form so mad and so feral that nothing else registered.

They pumped her full of cum, cheering as they injected her with more spunk, treated her like a sex toy and then pulled out, left her to twitch and wriggle on the mattress with her tongue hanging out, more men rushing on toward her to keep fucking her. She was dizzy and aimless, so thoroughly baffled by these emotions, but these men had her for the night. Thirty men who were ready to claim and ruin her, and they were paying too steep a cost to not make sure every drop was drained out of their balls before they were done.

Which, in her current state, was the only way Asuna would have wanted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Stepping Lightly

Knelt down obediently with her head buried in the older man's lap, Asuna knew that she was too far gone to deal with it anymore. Up and down her head rocked in obedient motions, slurping loudly on the old man's dick and giving him the attention, he wanted, giving him the satisfaction to match his hunger and his cravings as she kept pushing. The pleasure was forward enough; these sorts of jobs were easy, giving pent-up perverts what they needed as she slobbered on his dick. The nice ones were the ones that filled the back of her throat, that made her gag as she pushed hotter down in slutty fever to tend to growing depravities and lose herself to something truly mad.

Ever since her run-in with the In Ex Dominum guild and that vulgar tryst she had indulged in where all thirty of the guild members paid for a shot at her body, Asuna had fallen low. It was only a few weeks, but she became a frequent customer at the job board in a different way. She began to learn the language of offers she always wrote off as bizarre, inflated bits of weirdness. Ultra lowball offers for very expensive tasks, demands for high end crafted goods that came so cheaply that they wouldn't have covered even the fast travel cost to go get some of the materials. But the language of them was obvious now. 'Warmth and comfort'. 'On-job conversation'. All these coded bits to indicate the kind of 'work' that the girls taking these jobs were to perform.

It was underground prostitution, happening right out in the open in the tavern. Asuna hadn't done a real job that required a single monster kill or recipe craft in weeks, but she was getting progressively richer. It wasn't about the money, though; In Ex Dominum not only paid her way into everything she wanted, but kept paying. No, Asuna was here on her knees, blowing an old man because she needed to suck a cock. The cravings and the desires inside of her didn't need to make sense. In some fucked up way, them not making sense made it even better; she felt a lot better for being able to abandon all sense and push her way deeper into something so sinful if she abandoned any lip service to composure.

Now, all of her lip service was to dicks. To the dicks of men who paid for the pretty, young girl to suck them off. Lots of socially maladjusted nerds, creepy old men, and lecherous obese perverts who wanted a piece of her. All of them were suddenly having as much sex with The Flash herself as they could get, and every step of the way, Asuna felt hungrier for more, slobbering her way through the devotion and heat of giving up to the men whatever they wanted. She put out and let them perform every degrading task on her. Eating their ass? Sure. Taking on three of them at once? Absolutely. If she could get some coin to chug a flagon of men’s cum, she fucking did it. If someone wanted to run a train on her ass, she'd hold her cheeks apart and invite them in.

That was the fundamental need now ruling Asuna, and she felt nothing but proud of herself as she pushed on to pursue it, slobbering all over the cock before her and doing her part to satisfy him. She understood only a desire to keep pushing, each step of the way giving up more and more to him as the progressively worsening plunge into chaos continued. Asuna did her part, and the older man's cock throbbed in her mouth. "You remind me of my granddaughter," he told her, and there was so much baggage inherent in those words. She didn't care. It turned her on, and she looked with beady eyes up at him as she choked on his cock, ready to be whatever fucked up plaything he wanted her to be.

This wasn't 'honest' work. Maybe it could have been if she wasn't cheating on Kirito, but she kept the secret of her newfound cash flows away from her boyfriend, doing absolutely nothing to cop to her sins as she pursued her deeper and more drastic surrender. Asuna felt far too good getting the fun she had to care about what anyone else thought. The risks made it hotter, and the idea that she could simply abandon all sense and blow through the mad, winding heat upon her brought on a volatile rush of emotions. Asuna knew she could get hers here, knew she'd have the fun she deserved. What more could she want?

A mouthful of cum would've been nice, but she knew that was coming. Drunk on guilt and lust, she realized she had a hand jammed up her skirt again. That just happened to her, a swelling heat that she didn't fight as she pushed on firmer, moaning through the chaos and the drunken haze. It didn't matter how over the top this was or how much she was probably in over her head with this double life. As the old man gripped her hair tighter, tugged her down onto his cock, and blew his load into her mouth, Asuna felt herself on the receiving end of everything she wanted. Hopeless satisfaction followed as she drank every drop down, pulling back with a content smile and a big grin, staring up at the man with hopeless, needy eyes. "Thank you, sir," she whined, biting down on her lip and savouring the way he looked at her.  
*************************  
The good thing about being one of the most feared and respected endgame players around was that Asuna could show up from 'completed jobs' as often as she needed to and not raise a brow. It didn't matter how steep the cost, didn't matter how long something should have taken. If anybody had the skills to bring down a big monster quickly, it was her. If anyone knew their way around the cooking system to deliver high end recipes quickly, it was her. So she could slip around and hit as many jobs as she wanted to, and oh how she fucking wanted to. Asuna fucking owned her walk, too; nobody could have doubted or suspected anything from her with how she carried herself.

A job sat at the top of the list for her, sorted by priority and certain filters that her clients favoured, and the limits were set such that Asuna was the only player who could have seen it unless they expressly went trying to dig around with the precise knowledge of how to find them. "Looking for a strong endgame player for a planning session. -Domitus."

Even the sight of the name made Asuna's legs weak. The leader of In Ex Dominum remained her favorite client, the man she came back to again and again, and the man who made her cum again and again. He'd broken her in, turned her into this cheating mess of a slut seeking to whore herself out to anyone and everyone she could, but the strong endgame group of fat creeps, nerdy pervs, and old coots in In Ex Dominum were always there to give her the most thorough fucking imaginable. Their leader had a fat cock to go with his fat body, and she was powerless against it, knowing that she would submit however he asked without a second's hesitation, and naturally, it made any job listing he posted a priority to take.

Asuna didn't know what she was accepting, but she fucking did. She smashed the button and prepared herself for the craziness to come, knowing nothing about what she was getting into but knowing she was ready for it, whatever it was. "Bring it," she said, preparing for the weirdness and surprise awaiting her. She wanted to be ready for it, whatever it was, and she headed over to the guild headquarters, knowing she wasn't going to be seen for the night. That was fine. Kirito was off doing something else. He wouldn't even know she was missing.

Sometimes, 'jobs' for Domitus involved his whole guild. All-night gangbangs had a fun way of keeping her very engaged and absolutely overjoyed by the utter wrongness that she knew she could find there. But sometimes it wasn't that simple; Domitus liked to pay for his turns with the fucktoy himself, keeping her in his room and making her roleplay with him. Assorted scenarios ran through her head as she walked, remembering when she played the newbie he heroically 'saved' before deciding to rape her for his reward. The time he punished her for 'failing a raid' by raping her. The time she ended up horrible in debt to his crew, and he...

Well, he really only had one idea at the core of it.

That didn't matter, though. Asuna loved the rape play, loved the brutality he was capable of and the feral ferocity he could treat her body with. A big, ugly fat pervert pulling her hair and ramming his huge cock into her holes brought on something incredible inside of Asuna, and she didn't shy away from all that came with it, no matter how insane it was. There was just something so bizarrely perfect about it; it was so wrong, so raw. She knew she'd feel better for throwing herself into the deep end. She always did.

Asuna had become a common sight at the In Ex Dominum guild headquarters. They let her in, though not without openly feeling her up as she passed by. Gropes and smacks at her body made her yelp, jumping up and struggling about as she fumbled her way toward the boss's room. Asuna knew she was going to have to fulfill whatever depraved fantasy Domitus had in mind for her, and the fact she didn't know what it was made it somehow more exciting. She could walk blindly into a discovery of whatever it was he wanted, and she'd be left with no idea until he proposed the fantasy. Sometimes they went out to the woods and had sex on location. Sometimes he fucked her in a risky location. Asuna simply never knew.

Opening the door, Asuna walked in, not sure what to expect, but she sure as shit didn't expect Domitus to grab her by the hair and bend her over his desk. "Finally, cunt," he growled, slamming into her pussy without a shred of carer or restraint. Uncontrolled fire whipped him up into immediate frenzy, as the wicked man wasted no time or effort in throwing himself right into the deep end of fucking her. "What the fuck kind of endgame player are you, making me wait?" He wasted no time in pounding away at her, slapping her ass. "You're fuckmeat, that's what you are. Sorry this isn't a real job, little cunt, but all I really wanted was to fuck you."

Was that the angle? Asuna was a little confused as Domitus drilled her from behind, but the sounds she made sure were confident. It was hard for them not to be; the wild passion rumbling through her was demanding and fierce, their intense needs pulling her into the gravity and heat of letting go as she got fucked just like she needed. Asuna didn't shy away from any of this, overbearing as it was, the passion burning up through her as she got taken for a ride. There was too much going on and all of it felt so confused and so heated that she didn't understand how to make sense of any of it. All she knew was that, with Domitus's cock inside of her, she was on the path to feeling incredible.

The raw fever behind these thrusts demanded so much more than Asuna could handle. "I tricked you, bitch," Domitus continued. "I don't give a shit what you can do with a sword, I called you here to make you my slut, and you feel for it like a dumb cunt." He laughed and heaved, smacking her ass harder, and Asuna was getting it. The roleplay was one he jumped right into this time and left her to piece together in his haste, and she found herself unable to care. Not when his huge cock was inside of her. It was inconsiderate and left her fumbling to play catch-up, but she got it, and once she got it, the only thing left to do was indulge.

"You bastard," she whined. "I have a boyfriend, what are you doing? You can't do this!" Asuna was ready to play into this, struggling and heaving back and forth as the passions grew. She felt like she had to, playing along with this chaos and doing her part now to satisfy all the weird swells of heat rushing through her. The wildest excesses and frustrations that swelled up from deep within her were overbearing, but Asuna was ready to take it.

"I know you do. Your boyfriend is the Black Swordsman himself, and you're The Flash. That's what I wanted, dumb bitch. I'm going to fuck you and knock you up, then send you waddling back to your boyfriend pregnant with my baby, and you can't do a thing about that." He tugged harder at her hair, using the scenario as an excuse to get rougher with her. Not that Domitus needed an excuse to be rough with Asuna; the way he spoke to her 'in character' wasn't too different from the way he saw her. He was a socially maladjusted nerd buying a woman's body for the night. He saw her as a whore he could use or abuser however he pleased.

Too bad Asuna did absolutely nothing to stand up for herself or argue against that. Growing louder and more feverish by the second, Asuna embraced, owned up to, and encouraged this mistreatment every step of the way. She let Dominus wear her down and proved definitively that all she really wanted was for him to break her down. She was happy to keep giving in to it, happy to be treated like trash by him. By any man who paid for her body, in fact; the horrible truth was, she was a submissive punish slut who loved the treatment she received, and the idea of ever containing it felt like a distant, silly joke. All she really wanted was more of this wrongness.

Domitus kept her working for it. His thrusts were savage, and the driven, molten disrespect behind everything he did to her remained a thorough and feverish attempt to prove that she was only as good as he'd let her be. "Please don't do this to me," Asuna repeated. "Please. Stop. I'll do anything if you stop." She wasn't a good actress. Not in the fucking least. Asuna did not play convincingly at the part of being the poor, put-upon victim at all, growing more vocal and panicked as she did her part to get fucked. She didn't mind pretending to be forced into sex, but her method of dealing with it as to get loud and shrill.

That did have one good side effect, though: it made Domitus fuck her harder to try and shut her up. Made him rough her up and savage her without restraint or mercy, careless misuse and disrespect of her body coming on rougher and messier as his greed got the better of him. He was steady and forward in his aggressive indulgences, and he made damn sure that Asuna got the point, even if his roughness was more likely to make her louder than it was to ever make her consider shutting up for even a second. Everything felt so dizzy and so senseless, pushing her limits harder, and Asuna thrived in this condition.

"You're my fucktoy for the night now, whether you want to admit it or not." The overweight guild master tugged her hair back hard enough to pull her toward his lips. He forced kisses on her, and it would have been nice if Asuna were able to act repulsed and actually shirk away from him, but she was much too busy leaning into the kiss in sloppy shows of devotion and acceptance, her lusts proving too indomitable for her to even feign at being disgusted. It wasn't ideal, but he welcomed it anyway, keeping the pace and feeling good about the chance to keep using and abusing Asuna. Domitus didn't need any one specific angle, he just needed to get his dick wet. Everything else came in time.

"I'm not. I'm a strong endgame player. I'm better than this, I swear." But was she? Asuna knew how the game had to end, but that was only to pretend to get to the state she was already in in real life. Asuna was a hopeless wreck completely unable to fight of the growing panics and fires inside of her. Molten desire kept her hopeless. "I love my boyfriend, and you'll never make me cum," she said.

Then she came.

The timing was a touch so good that Domitus lost all of his reasons to complain, slamming balls deep into Asuna from behind and pumping her full of cum, groaning in pure desire and excitement as he found himself precisely where he wanted to be. Nothing to hold back, nothing to control. He felt incredible, and he got everything he needed with the utmost simplicity. Every drop pumped into Asuna's hole taught her a harsh, sharp lesson, and there was only a desire for more to keep carrying the momentum forward, as Domitus drew slowly, carefully back, and savoured the cloying panic keeping the poor girl under.

Asuna hung limp over his desk. "You came inside," she whined. "It's not a safe day." Truth was, that part was real. she didn’t know for sure if she was taking a risk of being impregnated right now. She didn't know for certain it even could happen in the game, but if it could, she certainly felt like this would be the time to find out, insane as that thought was. It left her feeling a lot of very complicated things as she lay over the desk, as she wondered what to do next.

"And you came too, bitch. You said you' wouldn't, put up a big show, then your pussy begged for me to nut inside it. Pathetic." He lifted her up and dragged her back, taking his seat down on his bed and pulling her into his lap, her face right up in his as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. "If you don't ride my cock and make me cum again, I'll report you for griefing the job board."

"No, don't do that." Her hips rocked. It was out of drunken joy more than any kind of fear, but that didn't matter. Domitus's cock, for whatever reason she could have wanted it, brought Asuna joy, and she felt ready to pursue that joy now, throwing herself into the deep end of indulging in the sloppy lust and hunger of seeking his dick. Up and down she began to work in hopeless shows of devotion and readiness. Asuna understood only her own desires now, the sloppy lusts keeping her bouncing up and down the big prick, while she tried not to shove her tongue down Domitus's throat. The overweight creep did his part, aggressive kisses forcing her into a position where she didn't feel a prayer of dealing with any of it. His attention and his pressure was as depraved and as brutal as could be, and Asuna did her part to just go along with all of it.

Actively participating in this depravity did her no good, but each smack across her perky butt was a certain push on for more, the encouragement she needed more than anything. There didn't need to be any sense in this. Thoughts of Kirito were token little mockeries in her head. "My boyfriend," she whined, but the thrill of cheating on him and whoring herself out, especially to all these old men and weird nerd perverts, felt so exciting. So filthy. She wasn't just betraying him, she was letting awful men pay for the privilege of mistreating her. All while Good Guy Kirito went off chasing monsters and absolutely not making her feel anywhere near as good as she felt here. Every filthy truth bearing down upon her kept her needy, kept her pushing on for more.

"Your boyfriend can hear your excuses for why you're pregnant," Domitus continued. "I said I'd call you in here for a planning session. And it is! Planning your future as a mother and a fucktoy slut for my guild." Domitus got a hand around her throat, and he slammed up into her twat from below, keeping the pressures hard and overbearing upon Asuna. He knew how to make her lose all control, and he took advantage of that, reducing Asuna's self control to a whimpering mess of needy, nagging thoughts intruding upon her. Her acting skills wasn't why he kept fucking the pretty redhead, and he didn't really care if she was convincing or not. He just wanted to wear her down harder, wanted to fuck her into submission and buy his way into being able to do whatever he wanted to her. And it fucking worked.

Asuna jerked up and down in drunken swells of devotion, knowing she was fast approaching another orgasm already, and she didn't care about how over the top and depraved this was. She needed only to keep committing to this insanity, keep indulging in her drunken desperation and a haze of lust to keep her under his spell. She wanted to understand, however clumsy this situation was, why she kept giving up to these men, why being treated like shit felt so good. So many overbearing questions hung over Asuna's awoken sexual desires, and rather than try to understand any of them, she just screamed, "I can't get pregnant, what if Kirito leaves me?'

"Then you can come be my collared fuckpet. That's all you're worth anyway. Kirito is a loser, and it takes a sad, desperate boy like that to think you deserve anything more than abuse." He kept her under his control, knowing he could feed her every sinful indulgence and callous mistreatment, and that for his trouble, he'd have her aimless under his spell. His huge dick helped too, of course. He could fuck Asuna into the dizziest surrender and push her into a state where she didn't have a prayer of handling him. She was lost, awash with panic and vulnerable against everything he knew he could get away with doing to her. His fingers squeezed around her throat, and he stared Asuna in the eye, locked and held her gaze. "Prove it. You're going to cum in a second. I can tell. Your body knows what it wants."

Her body did know. Asuna had to fight against admitting that to keep the game fun as she winced, scrunching up her face and acting like she hated the eruption of ecstasy that followed his load flooding her womb. The pleasure was incredible, and the overbearing joy of having him fill her, with all the pregnancy risks that came with it, had her hopeful and needy. She didn't know what greater ecstasies were to follow, but Asuna knew she wanted them.

Domitus didn’t wastey time moving into another position. He got Asuna on her back, legs high in the air, and mating pressed the helpless girl hard. "Your body is just a set of holes for my cock! I'm going to breed The Flash right here in my bed and prove that!" This wasn't entirely a game. He was out to knock her up. Domitus wanted to cause scandal, wanted to see if he could actually break up her and Kirito's relationship. Steal her away from her old guild and keep her on as a live-in fucktoy for him and the rest of In Ex Dominum. The thought was wildly appealing, and with how much every fantastical threat he made had Asuna's body clenching down around him, he felt like she wanted it.

"You won't break me in. Not with your huge cock or your hot loads flooding my womb..." Asuna was giving up harder, and she knew it was a fight she was meant to lose. She loved losing to Domitus. Loved having her holes pounded and drilled into with such brutal vigor and such aggression. he knew how to fuck her harder than anyone else, his heavy body bringing down all of his excess weight upon her and keeping her even harder in a state of surrender, demanding from her enough that all she could do was melt under this fire. She needed this, insane as it was.

Her legs hung in the air. She wouldn't have been able to wrap them around his waist if she tried, and the utter chaos of that fact left her dizzy. Domitus was a guy she wouldn’t have given a second look to out in the real world, but in this game, he was her ideal man, insane as it was. His cock punished her so deep and so hard, filled her up and pushed her into a dizzy state of surrender so deep and so aimless that she craved whatever she could get. The idea of self-control felt like it was long gone, as did the idea of faithfulness. She was a cheating whore now, a woman who valued her body and her relationship so little that she'd sell it to men who would misuse her all night, and cum harder from it than she ever did with her boyfriend. The brutality kept her drunk. Kept her dizzy. Kept her loving every fucking second of this treatment.

"I can lose. I can't get pregnant." Asuna was a broken record. A babbling mess trying her best to retain some shred of character and sense, she felt overjoyed to be losing control like this. She gave up to it, and she felt overjoyed for doing so, fumbling into a state of delirium and surrender as another orgasm rapidly brewed inside of her. Asuna's libido was ramping up, and she knew she had all night, but she wanted only to exhaust herself with rapid-fire releases as fast as she could take them. It was everything to her.

"You will. You'll get pregnant, and I can't wait for the Black Swordsman to find out it's not his. Or you can keep it quiet. Lie to him. Maybe the kid will come out looking close enough. Or look like you. But you'll need to come back and keep my cock nice and sucked if you want that secret to stay, because I have plenty of evidence that you came here and that I did everything I wanted to you." He slapped her across the face. His darkening desires showed off just how much his investment in this game grew, too. He was raw, shameless, and his brutality made Asuna's voice struggle between commitment and joy with even greater peril, turning her on beyond reason and ensuring she did precisely as she was told.

The orgasm rising up through Asuna and setting her aflame this time was even more drastic. Even more chaotic. With howls of hopeless joy, she came her brains out, thrashing against him, legs locking around his waist to the best of her abilities. "Maybe I want you to breed me!" she screamed, a dizzy confession as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The pleasure ripping across Asuna's thoughts was truly beautiful, and its clumsy, overbearing fire kept her helpless, kept her dizzy and hot and hopeless. She hoped she'd get pregnant. Hoped she'd have to lie to Kirito. The idea turned her on, horrible as it was. She'd keep all of this secret and continue her indiscretions with as many men as she could. She was in too deep now to consider care, restraint, or decency.

Domitus pinned her to the bed as he filled her up. His molten spunk flooded into her, and his body crushed her down against the mattress as he let all of his considerable weight come down upon her, squeezing down tight, even making it a bit hard to breathe. It didn't matter. It was one more way for Domitus to control and rough her up, and she loved it. 

"I don't care what you want, cunt," he finally said, pulling out of her pussy at last, only to drag her by the hair to the floor, to her knees, and ram his dick into her mouth. "Clean me off before I breed you again. I want to see you drink my cum, too."

Kirito had lost. Unequivocally and without even the slightest bit of competition, the decent man Asuna loved became a distant second to a greasy, obese pervert who called her the worst things and made her feel like she was nothing. But she was a wanted nothing, a nothing who came her brains out with everything he did to her, and that was worth the world to her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
